


Curiosidade Felina

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enabler, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: As orelhas felinas de Blake lhe dão uma audição muito apurada, depois de um engano ela acaba presa do quarto de suas amigas, sua super audição faz Blake escutar algo que não deveria, o maior segredo de Ruby e Yang.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	Curiosidade Felina

Blake estava em uma viagem de férias junto de seu grupo de amigos em uma resort litorâneo, todos estavam hospedados no mesmo hotel e aproveitavam as piscinas que o lugar oferecia. Apesar de ela está feliz por ter a companhia de seus amigos, ela sempre se sentia um pouco sobrecarregada ao está em grupos grandes, quando os meninos resolveram começar uma competição de polo aquático e derramar água para todo os lados enquanto faziam muito barulho, Blake resolveu se retirar. 

Ela subiu alguns andares para os quartos, como todos eram mais ou menos iguais, ela acabou se enganando e em vez de entrar no quarto que estava dividindo com seu namorado Sun, acabou entrando no quarto que era de Ruby e Yang. 

Blake percebeu isso quando viu o pequeno cachorro de pelo branco e cinza deitado em uma das camas. 

O corgi levantou as orelhas e se virou na direção de Blake, o cachorro a olhou confuso e depois se colocou de pé abanando o rabo empolgado. 

— Oh, não! — Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de Zwei pular em sua direção. 

Blake tinha fobia de cachorros e correu para longe do bichinho de estimação que pertencia a Ruby e Yang. Ela abriu a porta entrando e fechou rapidamente. Blake respirou fundo para se acalmar enquanto ouvia o cachorro chorando do lado de fora e arranhando a porta como se pedisse para entrar. 

Depois de um minuto Zwei pareceu desistir e Blake já não podia ouvir os choramingos do cachorro. Ela suspirou aliviada e foi quando percebeu que não havia passado pela porta de saída e sim pela porta do closet. A sua frente só tinha um pequeno cubículo escuro cheiro de roupas e malas de viagem. 

_ Eu tenho que sair daqui… Mas aquele cachorro ainda está lá fora… Melhor eu ligar para a Ruby… _

Ela tateou seus bolsos para os encontrá-los vazios. 

_ Droga! Será que se eu… _

Blake tentou abrir a porta bem devagar e tomou um susto quando Zwei começou a latir e saltar em sua direção, as patinhas curtas foi a única coisa que impediu o cachorro de conseguir, Blake fechou a porta rapidamente e se encostou ali hiperventilando. 

_ Não dá para sair, vou esperar aqui até que Ruby ou Yang voltem para o quarto!  _

Ela se sentou no chão se certificando de manter as costas pressionadas contra a porta, Blake abraçou os próprios joelhos e esperou. 

* * *

Blake deve ter acabado adormecendo, quando sua consciência começou a voltar, ela notou vozes atrás da porta. Só poderia ser Ruby e Yang, ela se preparou para abrir a porta e explicar o que havia acontecido, mas algo a impediu… A conversa que Blake ouviu. 

— Ruby… você tem de tomar mais cuidado, não sei o que deu em você hoje. — disse Yang. 

— Você que passou o dia todo me provocando, malvada! — Ruby falou com uma voz que beirava a birra de criança. 

— Eu? Você não parava de passar na minha frente exibindo esse seu novo biquíni! 

— Você nem me elogiou! Ficou dando mais atenção a Pyrrha do que para mim. Não é justo! — Novamente o mesmo tom de birra. 

— Hey, não precisa agir assim, minha pequena irmãzinha ciumenta. — Yang puxou Ruby para seus braços e acariciou o cabelo da irmã. — Já disse como você fica toda fofa quando faz essa carinha? Me dá vontade de te beijar. 

Ruby choramingou alguma coisa e levantou a cabeça para olhar sua irmã que era quase duas cabeças mais alta que ela. 

— Então por que você não faz isso? 

Yang riu. 

— Claro que era isso que você queria o dia todo, óbvio. 

Os olhos de Blake se arregalaram tanto que ela acreditou que eles saltariam para fora de sua cabeça quando ela ouviu claramente o som de beijo. 

_ Você está ouvindo errado! Isso não pode ser o que você está pensando!  _

Apesar de se repreender mentalmente, Blake acabou imaginando claramente a cena, Yang passaria os braços pelo corpo menor de Ruby e a seguraria pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto, Ruby por sua vez soltaria pequenos gemidos contentes enquanto apertaria os ombros fortes da irmã mais velha. 

Blake sentiu o calor se espalhar por seu rosto. Depois de ler tantos livros e fanfics online, ela conseguia imaginar a cena tão perfeitamente em sua mente que chegava a ser perturbador. Ela se encolheu incapaz de tomar qualquer atitude. Naquele ponto era tarde, se ela saísse suas amigas saberia que ela havia escutado o que aconteceu.

— Yang… — Ruby choramingou. — Eu quero que você me dê atenção agora. 

— Ah, minha pequena irmãzinha, o que tem de ciumenta tem de fofa, eu não resisto. — Yang acariciou o rosto de Ruby com as duas mãos segurando suas bochechas. 

Ela se inclinou e tomou os lábios de sua irmã com os seus e bebeu do sabor doce que Ruby sempre tinha. Ruby por sua vez passou os braços pelos ombros de Yang e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-la. 

— Aww! — Ela arfou quando Yang desceu repentinamente os braços para a cintura de sua irmã e a puxou um pouco para cima, zumbiu apreciativa com a súbita mudança de ritmo, o beijo ficou mais intenso e seus corpos colados ateava fogo em seu núcleo, ela rapidamente passou suas pernas pela cintura da loira e enfiou seus dedos no cabelo longo e macio de sua irmã mais velha.

Yang riu ao sentir aquilo, era sempre fofo como sua irmãzinha se agarrava nela como se fosse morrer se ela a soltasse. Poderia ser egocêntrico de sua parte, mas Yang amava a sensação de que Ruby não podia viver sem ela e Yang simplesmente não podia evitar de se sentir vaidosa com isso.

Ela carregou com facilidade a irmã até a cama e a abaixou com cuidado até as costas de Ruby estarem deitadas delicadamente sobre o colchão, Yang deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, mas ainda se apoiando nos braços para não deixar todo seu peso sobre sua irmã.

— Ruby… você lembrou de trancar a porta? — Ela perguntou salpicando vários beijos sobre o rosto de Ruby.

— Hmm… sim… — Ela murmurou sem prestar muito atenção, passou as pernas pela cintura de Yang e os braços trancados nas costas fortes da irmã a puxando para baixo. — Cuide de mim, Yang… por favor…

Yang riu.

— Paciência irmãzinha, eu vou cuidar de você.

— Hmm… — Ruby acabou gemendo quando Yang mudou o ângulo de sua cabeça e começou a beijar a linha de seu queixo se deslocando para baixo até chegar em seu pescoço. — Yang… — Suas unhas arranhavam as costas da loira e ela apertou mais a pernas jogando a cintura para cima a fim de obter algum atrito tão necessário.

Yang riu de novo e colocou a mão na cintura de sua irmã empurrando para baixo, ela ganhou um choramingo birrento de Ruby em respostas.

— Já disse para ter paciência irmãzinha, confie em mim, eu vou cuidar de você.

— Yang… você demora muito. — reclamou.

A loira a interrompeu lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

— Tadinha da minha irmãzinha, está toda carente e necessitada. — Yang cantarolou. — Que tipo de irmã mais velha horrível eu seria se não te ajudasse, não é?

Ruby mordeu o próprio lábios em antecipação ouvindo com paciência as provocações brincalhonas de Yang.

— Sim, sim, fácil, minha pequena irmãzinha. — Ela afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e inalou profundamente seu cheiro doce de rosas. — Precisa tanto de mim, você precisa de mim, não é, Ruby? — A mão de Yang deslizou por entre seus corpos, os dedos tocando a pele de sua barriga até chegar na linha da cintura onde se moveu preguiçosamente de um lado para o outro provocando arrepios em Ruby.

— Sim… Yang, eu preciso de você.

— É claro que precisa. — Yang riu, e deslizou sua mão ainda mais para baixo e pressionou os dedos contra a intimidade da irmã. — Eu estou vendo, não, eu estou sentindo como você precisa. 

Ruby sentiu seu rosto explodir em vermelho, ao mesmo tempo que um gemido alto escapava de sua boca ao sentir uma onda de prazer correr por todo o seu corpo no momento que Yang a tocou. 

Ela começou a mover-se para fazer os dedos de Yang a estimularem, mas a loira riu e se afastou fazendo Ruby choramingar. 

— Me responde, maninha, você quer que eu use meus dedos em você ou prefere que eu use minha boca? 

Ruby se contorceu contra o colchão, ela estava uma bagunça quente e molhada, a calma e a gentileza de Yang só faziam sua intimidade doer de necessidade. 

— Os dois! Eu quero os dois! 

Yang se ergueu um pouco sorrindo e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. 

— Nada disso, você está ficando muito mimada, Ruby, escolha só um. 

— Yaaaang! — A garota quase chorou implorando o nome da irmã. 

— Escolha logo, ou vai ficar sem nenhum. 

— Mas Yang… Você prometeu!

— Bem, se é assim… — A loira se moveu para sair da cama, mas rapidamente Ruby agarrou seu braço. 

— Boca! Eu escolho boca! Por favor, Yang! Por favor! 

— Ah, irmãzinha, claro, faço tudo por você. — Yang sorriu e voltou para se deitar sobre Ruby. 

A loira distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço da irmã, lento e ritmado, fazendo Ruby suspirar e se mexer debaixo dela. Yang se moveu na direção do peito dela e atravessou entre os seios de Ruby sem parar de salpicar beijos por onde passava. Ela chegou até sua barriga e levou seu tempo apreciando a pele macia e o perfume de rosas tão natural em sua irmã. 

Yang enfiou os dedos pelo elástico da calcinha que formava a parte de baixo do biquíni de Ruby e sorriu quando começou a puxar vendo a irmã levantar o quadril para ajudar a tirar a peça de roupa.

— Uou! O que é isso, Ruby? — A loira exclamou sorridente vendo a vulva depilada da irmã. — Você se raspou? Para mim? Já estava planejando isso, não é? Sua danadinha! 

Qualquer protesto que Ruby tinha morreu em seus lábios, ela só conseguiu soltar alguns gemidos e sons estrangulados de prazer quando sua irmã mais velha beijou sua cintura a fazendo se arrepiar, Yang foi descendo mais ainda e quando ela percebeu, a loira estava com as mãos debaixo de suas pernas, na altura dos joelhos, Yang segurou a dobra de trás e ergueu, Ruby rapidamente assumiu a posição que já lhe era familiar, com as pernas apoiadas em cima dos ombros de sua irmã. 

Yang riu de como Ruby levantou a cintura desesperada na direção de seu rosto. Ela a segurou no lugar e afastou um pouco a cabeça para apreciar a vista, a buceta rosada e inchada de Ruby claramente se destacando, o cheiro de sua excitação enchendo seus sentidos e inebriado sua mente. Yang encostou a cabeça na parte interna da coxa dela e beijou suavemente a pele sensível. 

— Você é tão bonita, minha pequena irmãzinha. 

— Yang… — Ruby choramingou. 

— Shiiiu, deixa que sua irmã sabe o que está fazendo. — Yang riu e beijou a parte interna da coxa dela cuidadosamente. 

Ruby já não podia mais se conter e os gemidos começaram a sair de sua boca como uma súplica. Do outro lado da porta que dava para o armário, Blake tinha uma de suas mãos grudadas em sua boca sufocando seu desejo de gritar e correr, seus ouvidos cheios com os sons que viam do quarto, ela apertava suas pernas juntas se sentindo quente e molhada. Blake não deveria sentir aquilo, mas estava sentindo, sentindo sua própria excitação crescer. 

Já dizia o ditado, a curiosidade matou o gato, e os deuses sabem que Blake era um gato curioso. Ela estava tomada pelo desejo de ver o que estava acontecendo, só imaginar estava se tornando incrivelmente frustrante. Movida por nada além do seu próprio fetiche insano recém-descoberto, Blake se virou e abriu um pouco a porta, apenas o suficiente para ter uma brecha e ver, com sua visão aguçada, herança fauno. Ela rapidamente pôde ver com nitidez suas duas amigas na cama, Ruby deitada de costas e Yang com a cabeça entre suas pernas. 

Blake teve de sufocar um gemido que quase escapou de sua boca, Yang se moveu e afundou diretamente no centro de Ruby, a menina arqueou as costas, agarrou os lençóis abaixo de si e soltou o mais alto gemido que ela ouviu em forma do nome da irmã. 

— Yang! Aaah! 

Blake juntou suas pernas pressionando o máximo possível, sua própria buceta dolorida e implorando por atenção. Injusto! Ruby e Yang estavam se divertindo, por que ela não podia também? Ela abriu um pouco de suas pernas e sua mão deslizou para seu centro, Blake sufocou um gemido quando seus dedos pressionaram sua intimidade escondida por sua calcinha, ela podia sentir o tecido molhado. Os sons desavergonhados de Ruby ficaram mais altos.

— Yang… por favor! Aah! 

— Ruby… — A voz da loira soou gentil. — Você é tão fofa, me deixa louca, sabia.

Pela fresta Blake viu quando Yang voltou a seu trabalho entre as pernas de Ruby, agora com mais afinco do que nunca, a menina agarrou o cabelo da irmã o puxando, uma parte da mente de Blake pensou que Ruby deveria ser a única que tinha permissão para tocar no cabelo da loira.

Mas tais pensamentos logo se perderam quando sua mente nadou com o prazer crescente conforme seus dedos invadiram sua calcinha e estimulavam suas dobras quentes, Blake logo achou seu clítoris, estava inchado e sensível, ela arfou e revirou os olhos sentindo uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo, ela moveu em círculos e seus olhos fecharam no momento que sentia-se aproximando do seu limite. 

Ruby também estava perto, Yang redobrou seus esforços chupando o clítoris de sua irmã, ela a viu jogar a cabeça para trás e viu a melhor oportunidade para fazer algo diferente. Ela nunca havia feito isso antes, mas sempre teve vontade. Para sua alegria, a resposta de Ruby foi positiva, suas pernas enrolaram com mais força ao redor de seus ombros enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia e ela gritava seu nome no momento que Yang se moveu mais para baixo encontrado a entrada de seu ânus e começou a estimulá-lo com sua língua. 

Blake se contorceu no seu lugar, ela tinha de ficar quieta, levou sua mão livre a boca e mordeu com força impedindo que qualquer som saísse, sem muito esforço de sua parte e levada apenas pela excitação de ver suas amigas daquela forma, ela sentiu o orgasmo ondular por seu corpo explodindo de prazer em seu núcleo. Ela deixou seu corpo amolecer e no processo se encostou na porta que acabou se fechando. Blake ficou ali tentando controlar sua respiração e se acalmar, mas seu corpo ainda estava vibrando pelo prazer sentido.

Devido a sua audição ela ainda pôde ouvir o que se passava no quarto.

— Você gostou disso, baby sis? — Yang disse em um tom divertido.

Ruby murmurou alguma coisa que era completamente incompreensível, mas de algum modo, parecia que Yang entendia o que a menina dizia.

— Eu sei, eu sei… eu te disse que cuidaria bem de você, não é? Agora você precisa descansar.

Blake ouviu vagamente o som dos lençóis sendo trocados e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio ela se atreveu a abrir a fresta da porta novamente e verificou que as duas irmãs estavam deitadas na cama, Ruby já dormindo sobre o peito de Yang.

Com cuidado ela saiu e foi na direção da porta de saída do quarto, para seu desespero, estava trancada Blake olhou em volta e acabou por se deparar com sua amiga loira a encarando e sorrindo de um jeito meio estranho.

_ Ela sabe que eu estou aqui! _ — Foi seu único pensamento.

Yang piscou com um olho e fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a chave do quarto que ficava no móvel a esquerda, Blake entendeu o recado e pegou a chave, ela abriu devagar a porta e saiu, agora ela estava no corredor do hotel, enfim pôde respirar aliviada, ela correu na direção de seu próprio quarto.

— Uou! Blake? Onde você esteve, estava te procurando. — Sun falou depois que ela entrou e bateu a porta quase em desespero.

— Estava por ai… — Ela disse vagamente se aproximando, o namorado estava usando apenas seu short de banho.

— Entendo, será que você pode me ajudar passando isso nas minhas costas? Acho que eu deveria ter passado mais protetor solar. — Ele riu.

Blake se aproximou ainda sentindo-se quente, ela ignorou o que o rapaz loiro disse e simplesmente plantou suas mãos no peito nu dele e o empurrou, Sun caiu de costas na cama e antes que ele pudesse entender o que aconteceu Blake pulou em cima dele o beijando de forma desesperada, uma de suas mãos correu pelo abdômen firme dele até chegar em seu calção e agarrar o seu volume.

Sun afastou o rosto para respirar e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, ele viu Blake mordendo o próprio lábio com desejo.

— Nossa, gatinha, você está selvagem hoje! — Ele disse com um sorriso sacana no rosto. — Vai ser uma noite divertida!

_ Vai ser uma noite muito divertida. _ — Ela pensou consigo mesma.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
